Social Empires: The Adventures Of Rainbow Dragon
by Dragoguage
Summary: Rainbow Dragon talks about the adventures her & the others in their empire have. The story will be told with Rainbow narrating.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Intro

(Roars softly) Ah good morning readers. I am a Rainbow Dragon from that awesome game Social Empires. You may call me Rainbow. But not RainB, that name only my crush calls me. My crush is in fact Galaxy Dragon. I know he's not another Rainbow Dragon but he's just so beautiful. Anyways, we rule over our empire inherited to us by some human named Sammy. We renamed it the Beastly Empire. Our empire mostly has creatures inhabiting it. We have very few humans & rarely accept human fighters into our empire. My job is not only Empress of Beastly Empire, but I'm also the Draggy's guardian/helper/mother. I tend to the walls & make sure that there in 100% condition. I also tell the villagers what resources to harvest. My crush, Galaxy is in fact Emperor of the empire. He chooses where the towers go, who to accept & who to send away. He may be big what with his massive wings, long tail, sharp claws, deadly blue beam (Sighs) & beautiful chest- Oops! Sorry, got a little side-tracked there. Anyways, we do have Draggy's, dragons, monsters & even a few humans. We have 2 Sayan Dragons, 2 Stormy Dragons, 1 Furious Dragon, 1 Furious Dragon rider, 1 Stormy Dragon rider, 2 Giant Vipers, 2 Tiger Spiders, 2 T-rexes, 3 King Kongs, 3 Red Bahamut Draggy's, 2 Green Draggies, 2 Lightning Draggies, 2 Draggies, 2 Black Draggies, a Heavy Draggy, 1 Medusa, 3 Crystal Draggies & 5 villagers. Those are all the creatures we have so far. If you excuse me, it's time for me to patrol the area.

Heavy Draggy: Good start.

Galaxy: R&R!


	2. Chapter 2 The Lost Draggy

Chapter 2 The Lost Draggy

Summary: Rainbow finds a rare Draggy flying around the land. She knows Galaxy isn't too tolerant of new babies born without a warning. Will the Draggy live or will it be killed? Read & find out!

Lightning Draggy: Drago owns NOTHING!

It's me again, Rainbow Dragon here. Anyways, I'm over here at the Dragon Breeding nest awaiting the arrival of our new Draggy. Like I said so before, I act like the Draggy's 'mother'. I teach them about the world, our enemies, allies & dragons. Oh! Here he comes. The Draggy appeared in front of the nest a few minutes later. He gave a small gasp at my size. He was nervous. 'Don't worry, I won't harm you. There, there. Come here, there ya go.' I said as softly as possible. The new Draggy soon approached me & then began flying around me happily. I sighed as the awkward part was over. The Draggy flew around me some more before he stopped. I decided to show him around. But as I was nearing the South part of the area, I saw something. 'Draggy, stay here & don't move until I say so.' I said. Draggy stayed still. I meanwhile teleported outside the walls & flew towards the thing. It turned out to be… Oh my gosh! It's- It's a Golden Bahamut Draggy! I've only heard about them from the Sayan Siblings. He looked scared & nervous. He saw me & flew straight at me. I remained calm & he flew right underneath me. 'Are you ok?' I asked in a soft soothing voice. "I'm not sure. I can't find my mom. Can you help me?" he asked. I nodded & gave him a little hug. 'What's your name?' I asked. "Talon" he answered. 'Well Talon, come with me, its ok, your safe with me. There ya go.' I said in a soothing voice. We flew back to the land & we had a little chat. Turns out during a battle, Talon was spawned but his mother disappeared before he could return. I comforted him. He said I was beautiful & even licked my belly. I giggled as that area was always sensitive to touch. I eventually had him meet the other Draggies. When he saw Rey Red Bahamut Draggy, Talon's nervousness went down to low levels. Because the red & yellow Bahamut Dragons were like twins. Soon Talon was the talk of the empire. Before he went to go play with the others, he licked my belly once again. I giggled, he like hear my giggle. Then he flew to the other Draggies. Unfortunately, I hear my crush roaring my name. I flew over to him & he asked, "Who is that little yellow beast?" asked Galaxy. 'He's just another Draggy. He's lost, he can't find his mother. What's wrong with him joining us?' I asked. "You know I don't tolerate new Draggies being born without my notice." he said. 'But he's lost! He can't find his mother & he's really nice. Come on Galaxy, until we can find his mother, let him stay. The other Draggies like him.' I said. "What kind is he?" Galaxy asked. 'The rare kind, Golden Bahamut' I said. Galaxy gasped in shock. "A Bahamut?! He can stay! He can stay!" said Galaxy. I smiled. Ya see the reason why Galaxy reacted the way he did was because the Bahamuts were so to say it, the boss dragons. Stronger than me or Galaxy. The Bahamuts are highly respected beasts. Then I heard Talon calling my name. 'I'm over here Talon!' I responded. Talon quickly flew over to me. The other Draggies followed. "Rainbow, a-lot of us Draggies was wondering, who's that dragon that's chained to that temple-like thing?" asked Talon. 'Why that's the Supreme Bahamut Dragon.' I said. "Bahamut? Who are they?" asked Lightning. 'Well, let me start from the normal dragons & save the Bahamuts for last, ok?' I asked. The Draggies nodded. 'Ya see we belong to a group of very powerful beasts. Furious, Sayan & Stormy aren't the only powerful dragons. There's a Golden Dragon who looks almost like Sayan except red & yellow. Then theirs so to say it, the boss of those dragons. The Black Dragon. He's stronger than Furious, Sayan, Stormy & Golden. He has 4 wings, 4 legs & a bad temper. Black Dragon is Black Draggy's parent. He also has a counterpart that's the boss on Nest Isle. Then we have a Two-Headed Dragon. Half of him is red the other icy white. Then there's his epic sister, Epic Two-Headed Dragon. She's green one half & blue the other. She looks like a green & blue Sayan Dragon. Then we have Infernal Dragon. He has only one head & is bright red. He can also spawn Draggies that are red-colored. He has a strong red beam. We met one on Dragons Island. The next dragon we have is Heavy Dragon. He's Heavy Draggy's father. He too has a Mohawk or crest. But he's not the strongest out of those dragons. The strongest is Furious Bull Dragon. He's Horned Draggy's father. He has a powerful purple electric attack & a bad temper. He also has an Epic brother. I'll get into the Epic's later. Anyways, we next have Crystal Dragon, Crystal Draggy's father. A beautiful dragon (Turns into Crystal Dragon) See how beautiful it is? & Crystal Dragon has a sister, Rubies Dragon. She's looks like a red-colored Crystal Dragon. (Turns normal) Now next we have an Angelical Dragon. They're all white dragons who are very peaceful but turn hostile when attacked. They have an enemy. The Death Dragon. He has a glow-in-the-dark skeleton. See? (Turns into one) He's Death Draggy's father. Then we have- (Turns normal) Spectrum Dragon. Not much is known about Spectrum since he's rarely seen. I've never met one so I don't know what they're like. Then we have Volcano Dragon I can turn into one & spawn a Volcano Draggy. Then we have a Dynasty Dragon. He's green & looks like me without the feathers. He also has a blue twin named Electric Dynasty Dragon. Then we have more 2 headed dragons. We have 2-Headed Frostfire Dragon & 2-Headed Holydeath Dragon. Not much is known about both those dragons since hardly anyone's seen them. Now we get to the Epic Dragons. The Epic Dragons are what their names say, Epic. They're too many to name but there's an Epic Dragon near our Empire. They show up every few days to see if we'll accept them into our empire. Each time it's a different dragon. We can go meet him after wards. Now we get to the boss dragons. The Bahamut Dragons are stronger than the other dragons mentioned. They're rare & aren't easy to beat. 1st we have Green Bahamut Dragon. He's seen on Dragons Island. He's Green Bahamut Draggy's father. Then we have Electric Bahamut Dragon, Electric Draggy's father. He's stronger than Green Bahamut. Then we have Black Bahamut. He's stronger than Electric Bahamut & Green. He's Black Bahamut Draggy's father. Afterwards, we have 2 new Bahamuts, Pharaoh & Paladin Bahamut Dragons. They might be stronger than Black Bahamut but it's currently unknown. Then we have Red & Golden Bahamut Dragons. They're stronger than Black, Electric & Green Bahamut Dragons. Golden Bahamuts also Talon here's in this case, mother. Red & Golden Bahamuts are the 3rd rarest of the Bahamuts. Then we have the 2nd rarest of the Bahamuts… Sky Bahamut Dragon. She's the 2nd strongest of the Bahamuts & is also one of the hardest to find. I'm not sure what she looks like but I hear she's the most beautiful dragon in Social Empires. Now we get to the strongest of all dragons. & maybe the most respected. The Supreme Bahamut Dragon. He's the strongest of all dragons past or present or future. He could beat me before I could say, Take a shot. Supreme Bahamuts are the rarest dragon in the world. No matter where you look, ya have a 1 in a gazillion chance of finding one. When you do, watch out. He's mega dangerous. & I'm not just exaggerating, he's dangerous. I think I saw one when I was looking for empires to attack. He's huge! Maybe my size. He's the most respected beast around. If you mention his name around trolls, they freeze up. Mention his name around enemy dragons & they get nervous. Even Epic Dragons shudder in fear around him. If we get lucky enough, we might be able to see one. & you see my Draggies, that's all the dragons in Social Empires.' I said. "Wow, let's go see that Epic Dragon!" said Talon. I agreed to take them there. This Epic Dragon was a Thunder Epic Dragon. We all flew to him. The Draggies were amazed. He turned out to be nice & friendly. The Draggies asked him a bunch of questions. He answered them all. I never knew for an Epic Dragon like him to answer all the questions & be nice despite being chained up. I'd be pretty upset & mad if I was chained up. The Draggies stayed with him all day. Soon the Draggies got tired. They said goodbye & flew back to the empire. As for me, I decided to meet him myself. He was big & beautiful. 'Hi' I said nervously. He looked at me from his position. "Hello my fellow dragon, who are you?" he asked in a kind voice. I blushed & said, 'I'm Rainbow Dragon. You might've heard of me.' "Yes I have. You're the one who can turn into other dragons." he said. 'Yeah that's me. I have a question for you. How can you be so happy being chained up like this?' I asked. "Well its cause I have hope that I'll soon be added to someone's empire. Even if it takes forever, I know that eventually I'll be added to someone's empire. Also I keep meeting nice friendly fellow dragons & Draggies who often help me feel better about being chained up." explained Epic Electric. 'Wow. So seeing dragons like me make you feel better?' I asked. "Yes" he answered. 'Wow. Well, I've got to go. I'm going to sleep. See you tomorrow!' I said floating away. "Bye!" he responded. I was amazed as to how a dragon being tied up can still be happy. Soon I found my spot & went to sleep. Then something woke me. It was Talon who was upset because he usually sleeps with his mom. 'You can sleep with me if you want to.' I said in a kind voice. Talon smiled & flew next to me. He licked my belly once more & fell asleep. 'Don't worry Talon, you'll be fine. Just rest easy' I purred. He fell asleep quietly. I soon joined him. When we woke next the trolls were attacking again. Lucky for us, the towers we put up had stopped them dead in their tracks. I decided to go on patrol. Talon joined me & we flew around our empire. We said hi to the Epic Dragon who was here & defeated some trolls. We kept defeating trolls until we heard a weird roar. Me & Talon flew towards the roar. Our jaws dropped. It was a Golden Bahamut Dragon! Talon cried, "Mommy!" & flew towards the golden dragon. "Talon! I'm so glad I finally found you!" she said. I floated over to the reunited pair. "Were you taking care of him?" she asked. I nodded & said, 'I kept him company while he was with us. He was scared at 1st but then I settled him down. I introduced him to the other Draggies & he became friends instantly. I also introduced him to the Epic Dragon that was here. We took care of him like he was one of our own.' "I thank you Rainbow Dragon. Come Talon, we have to return to the other Empire." she said. "Aw man! But, I've made so many new friends here." Talon groaned. The mother Bahamut sighed. 'Wait! What if you 2 join our empire?' I suggested. "Huh?" they asked. 'You could join us & Talon wouldn't have to leave his friends.' I said. "Well, I don't know…" "Aw mom! This place has almost nothing but dragons! & a few other beasts." Talon said. "Really? Hmmm… Our empire only has me as the only dragon. Ah what the heck? We'll stay." she said. Talon cheered & hugged his mom. "I just need to tell our old empire that we quit. It shouldn't take too long." she said. Talon nodded. 'Oh wait! Before you go, what's your name?' I asked. "I'm Gem the Golden Bahamut Dragon. I'll be back soon Talon." Gem said. Talon waved bye & flew back to the Empire. I followed. "Hey guys! Guess what?! I'm joining your empire!" shouted Talon. The other Draggies cheered & started chatting. "Rainbow, can I have a word with you?" said a voice. It was Galaxy again. I flew over to the south side of the Empire & saw him. 'Yes?' I asked. "I heard a dragon was spotted off the East wing." said Galaxy. 'Yes. It was Talon's mother' I said. "Well at least the little fighter found his mother." said Galaxy. 'Well, they said they'll join us.' I said nervously. "They're what?!" asked Galaxy surprised. 'Yes Gem the Golden Bahamut Dragon said she'll quit their old empire & join us.' I said still a little nervous. Galaxy stared at me for a few minutes. Then he said, "I- I- I can only say- AAAWWW YEEEAAAHH!" he said. My eyes went big. I never knew for Galaxy to act like this. He was doing flips & he accidentally fired his blue beam. I guess he was happy. "This is a dream come true! I'll get everyone ready for the recruitment ceremony." he said before flying off. Soon I saw Talon's mother fly back. She flew in & I unlocked the gate. 'Well?' I asked. "They said they won't miss me." said Gem. 'How cold. Anyways, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. He rules this empire with me.' I said. "Ok but, where's Talon?" Gem asked. 'He's with the other Draggies. He'll be fine, I've been with the Draggies & they know how to protect others. One time when my health was super low & the trolls attacked. I couldn't get to the empire fast enough. Just when I thought I was gonna die, the Draggies showed up in a big swarm & took down the trolls. I sighed in relief when they surrounded me. One of them saw my injuries. Then they escorted me to the Healing Spring. Believe me, those Draggies will protect Talon with their lives if need be.' I reassured her. Gem sighed in relief. "So, can you spawn Draggies?" she asked. 'Yeah. When I change into Volcano Dragon, Death Dragon or Electric Bahamut I-' "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! You can turn into an Electric Bahamut?" Gem asked surprised. "Yeah, want me to show you?" I asked. Gem nodded & I changed into an Electric Bahamut Dragon. Gem was amazed. I then spawned an Electric Bahamut Draggy. "Oh he's so cute! Hello fellow Bahamut." she said in a cute voice. "Hiya dragon! Wow you look beautiful! & big too!" Shocky said in his usual happy voice. Gem giggled. 'Go play now Shocky.' I said. Shocky nodded & flew away in a flash to the others. "Wow, he's happy about something." said Gem. 'He's always like that.' I responded turning normal. "Well anyways, where's this other ruler of the empire?" Gem asked looking around. 'Oh! I almost forgot! Galaxy! Oh Galaxy!' I roared. He soon came over here. It took him a while because he moves slower than the other dragons. "Yes Rainbow, what is it?" he asked. 'This is Gem, Talon's mother. She wanted to meet you.' I explained. "Ah the Golden Bahamut Dragon. I bow to you in respect. I never thought I'd see one." Galaxy said in a kind respectful voice. Gem giggled & said, "Such respect, honor, no wonder Rainbow likes you. You too are equally beautiful." said Gem. Galaxy turned red. "So can you spawn Draggies?" Gem asked. "Yes I can. But they're called minions since they look like miniature versions of me. (Spawns one) Starblast, meet Gem the Golden Bahamut Dragon." said Galaxy. "It is an honor to meet a Bahamut." Starblast said. "You really are beautiful. You look just like your master only cuter." said Gem. Starblast snickered before flying away. "So are you 2 also rare dragons?" Gem asked. "Kinda. Not too many players have us. Oh BTW, the ceremony starts tomorrow at noon. Is that ok?" asked Galaxy. "Yeah that's fine. Oh speaking of something to do with time, where can me & Talon sleep so we'll be rested?" asked Gem. "Anywhere in the kingdom. Besides, you're a Bahamut, everyone respects Bahamuts." said Galaxy. "Hmmm, do you think the Draggies won't mind if me & Talon sleep with them?" Gem asked. 'They'll be thrilled & they won't mind.' I said. Gem nodded & flew over to the Draggy's area near the Bahamut Temple. The Draggies greeted her & made her feel at home. Gem sighed & fell asleep silently. Talon decided to sleep next to his mom since he was still getting used to his new home. I sighed & slept next to Galaxy.

Next day…

Everyone was there for the ceremony. I saw Gem & Talon fly down the aisle way. "Gem, Talon Golden Bahamut Dragons & Draggy, do you swear to always help the Empire? Do you swear to always defend the empire to your last breath, if the situation appears?" Galaxy asked. Gem & Talon said yes. 'Do you promise to take care of your fellow warriors when in danger?' I asked in a serious voice. Gem & Talon nodded & promised. "Well in the name of the Supreme Bahamut Dragon, I now make you honorary Beast Empire members. Your now one of us." said Galaxy. Everyone cheered & congratulated Gem & Talon. Talon then flew near me & hugged me. I sighed & hugged him back. Then I heard one of the villagers shouting something. I flew over quickly & saw Gem & Talon's former empire attacking. 'Enemy attack!' I shouted. Everyone got to their positions. Talon grew nervous. "Talon, stay behind, I'll take care of them." Gem said softly. Talon nodded & hid near the Town Hall which was surrounded by towers. gem flew out the gate in a rage. 'Gem wait!' I cried. But it was too late. She was already in the heat of the battle. I could hear her roars in anger & pain as her life went down. Talon growled angrily & flew to the other Draggies. I heard him ask for help. The Draggies agreed, I followed & spawned 1 of each Draggy I could, Galaxy spawned his 3 minions, the Sayan Siblings spawned 3 Draggies each & then we left. By the time we got there, Gem was nearly dead. Her strength was gone. Talon grew scared & commanded the other Draggies to attack. I also attacked but he told me to stay back. All the Draggies fought ferociously & saved Gem's life. None lost their lives in the process. They fought bravely & Gem was safe. The enemy empire was defeated. I saw Gem's injuries. "Mommy!" Talon cried. "I'm sorry Talon, mommy got a little angry." she sighed. I flew over & helped Gem to her wings. We flew back to the Empire & I took her to the Healing Spring. Her injuries were healing fast. Talon was still worried about his mom. 'It's ok Talon, your mom will be fine. That Healing Spring will make her feel all better. It worked with me' I said in a soft voice. Talon smiled. Then we saw Gem all healed up. Talon cheered & flew over quickly. "Mommy's sorry for doing that Talon. I guess I was mad over our former home interrupting us. I'll never do it again, I promise." Gem said softly. I saw Talon nod his head. "& thanks to you Draggies. I never knew a bunch of little fighters were so protective. I thank you all." Gem said proudly. The Draggies bowed their heads & flew over to the Dragon Breeding Nest. I was relieved that Gem was gonna be ok. & that my readers is the end of this chapter. & if you're wondering about Gem, she's feeling much better thanks to the Draggies. I'll see you next time!

Talon: Awwww

RainB: You liked it?

Talon: A-lot

Gem: R&R!


	3. Chapter 3 A Changed Dragon

Chapter 3 A Changed Dragon

Summary: After testing out the new Soul Mixer the Beastly Empire gets an unexpected creature joining them. But everyone hates him except the Draggys. Will he be able to live or will he be banished?

Gem: Dragoguage owns nothing from Social Empires.

Hi readers! It's me Rainbow Dragon as usual. Today in the empire we're all awaiting the new Unit we're about to get. Ya see we recently gained this building called the Soul Mixer. It works by sacrificing 2 units & getting a 3rd one free. The 2 sacrificed units return to us later. It's taken us a while before we got one. Soon everyone went to sleep. I stayed up & waited. But soon I fell asleep. The next day came when I heard roaring, shouting & growling. I teleported to the commotion quickly. My friends were chasing away an enemy. Oh darn! It was another Evil Orc Dragon. But something was wrong, he didn't act like the usual Evil Orc Dragons. & plus he was inside our empire. I was gonna say something when he left. 'What happened?' I asked. "Apparently an Evil Orc Dragon appeared during the night & attacked us. But we chased him off" said Giga, one of the Giant Vipers. Then she left to go with her sibling Giiga (Guy-ga). I had a feeling in my stomach that something wasn't right. I went to the Soul Mixer & the 2 souls we sacrificed, were standing outside the building. I decided to do a search of the Empire to try &find the new recruit. I gathered some of the Draggys & we flew around the whole Empire but found nothing. Then one of the Draggys found something. Me & the other Draggys flew over. "Draggy! That's an Evil Orc Dragon!" Heavy said. 'Wait, there's something wrong about this. He's not attacking us.' I said. "He's just waiting until we get into position!" Zap a Lightning Draggy said. I huffed him & flew closer to the dragon. I saw he was upset about something. 'Excuse me? Are you ok?' I asked. He gasped & flew away. The other Draggys returned to the Empire since it was getting late. I returned aswell & waited until everyone went to sleep. Then I snuck out the gates & flew to find that same dragon. "Please leave me be. I've already been hurt once today." He said softly. 'Wait, I want to get to know you. I won't hurt you I promise!' I said softly. "Well, ok" he answered. 'What's your name?' I asked. "Vile" Vile answered. 'Good name. Where did you come from?' I asked. "I came from the Soul Mixer. I'm the unit you guys obtained. When I came out I was wondering where I was so I tried to ask someone. I asked the one with snakes for hair. She screamed & shouted something about an Evil Orc Dragon attacking. I tried to explain to her but she didn't listen. Then I was chased out. I'm not like the more famous Evil Orc Dragons! I don't want to hurt anyone in my new home. We Orc Dragons are all misunderstood! We haven't done anything wrong! We're the peaceful orc dragons. We only harm our enemies & Evil Orc Dragons. I just want a friend." Vile sighed. I felt so sorry for him. Being misunderstood & looking almost like an enemy. 'Hey it's ok. I understand, Medusa used to be misunderstood since her sisters all live on Mythological Isle & are our enemies. But we soon saw her prove her worthiness by defeating one of her own sisters. You might have to prove your worthiness to the others before they like you. It's ok Vile at least you have one friend. Me' I said. Vile smiled underneath his helmet because he finally had a friend. I took him back to the Empire & introduced him to the Draggys. They were nervous at first but then they saw some trolls attacking Dark, a Black Draggy. "Help!" he cried. "I'll handle this" Vile said. He flew over & got the trolls to attack him. Then he turned around & shot his beams at them. He defeated them all. Dark flew over & thanked him. The other Draggys flew over & thanked him aswell. "Looks like I proved myself, well to you guys at least." Vile said. 'I wonder what if we showed you saving one of the Draggys or defeating trolls? Then everyone else might accept you.' I suggested. "May work- Watch out!" Vile shouted. I teleported away & saw a yellow beam fire straight at Vile. Vile flew away & I saw Gem & Talon fly after him. 'No! Wait!' I shouted. I teleported after them. Vile continued flying away. But soon trouble erupted. A rival Empire had chosen this day to attack us & Vile was flying straight towards them. "_I'll prove myself one way or another!_" Vile thought. Vile fought the enemy empire just as the others were approaching. I was amazed. Vile was defeating them all. But his life was low. 'Vile! Get away! Your health is low!' I roared. The Draggys then arrived in a huge swarm & defeated the last few enemies. Vile was down to 50 life. I flew over as fast as I could & floated in front of him. "Rainbow what are you doing?" Medusa asked. 'Protecting him! He's the new unit we got from the Soul Mixer! He's not an Evil Orc Dragon! He's just an Orc Dragon! He's friendly & doesn't want to hurt any of you! Stop attacking him now! Or kill me to get to him!' I roared at him. Then a Villager shouted "Evil Orc Dragon!" Vile got healed quickly by the healing spring & rushed over to the Evil Orc Dragon. We all rushed over to see the 2 fight. "Fellow Evil Orc Dragon! So nice to see you!" the Evil Orc Dragon named Vicious. "I'm not like you" Vile growled. "What?! You- Wait, your one of our look-a-likes! Those foolish Orc Dragons from that dang Soul Mixer!" Vicious roared. "Your point is? It's because of you my kind has always been chased out of empires! Well now I'm here to prove myself to my new friends, by defeating you!" Vile snarled. "We Evil Orc Dragons will kill all of you reformed Orc Dragons!" Vicious snapped. Vile growled angrily & fired his beam first. It hit Vicious in the stomach, below his chest armor. Vicious flew near only to be hit again. "I can't believe it. You were right about Vile being on our side." Galaxy said next to me. "Yes. Even I am surprised about Vile's actions." Gem said. Vile & Vicious were almost at a stalemate. "Face it you fool! We're evenly matched!" Vicious roared. "No we're not. I can do this!" Vile snarled. Vicious was at 100 life while Vile was at 250. Vile then began firing yellow orbs at Vicious. Vicious roared in pain as his life went to 0. Vicious gave one final roar before falling to the ground. When he fell, his helmet & armor fell off. Then his body vanished. Everyone was shocked at what Vile did. Then Galaxy & Gem flew over to him. I heard Vile groan as he knew he was gonna be attacked. "I'm sorry for what happened earlier." Galaxy said. Vile's eyes bugged out of his helmet at what Galaxy said. "Rainbow was right about you, you're not like the Evil Orc Dragons." Gem said. "So… Am I in?" Vile asked nervously. I saw Galaxy nod his head. Vile sighed in relief & flew over to me. "Thank you for helping me." He said. I nodded & said, 'Any time Vile, any time.' So later that day Vile was healed up & made a new member of our empire. He was made Secondary Protector of the Draggies. This means that he also helps me help the Draggies. & my friends that is how Vile, a misunderstood unit, became part of our empire.

Vile: I hope you liked it fellow Social Emperors.

Gem: R&R!


	4. Chapter 4 Rainbow's Arrival

Chapter 4 Rainbow's Arrival

Summary: Rainbow Dragon tells Talon how she became part of the Empire.

Talon: Drago doesn't own anything.

Hi readers! It's me Rainbow Dragon again. Anyways, it's a beautiful day here in Beast Empire. So far no trolls have been spotted & we have no enemies attacking. It's one of those rare peaceful days. Oh here comes Talon. "Hey Rainbow? I was wondering… How'd you arrive here? Well, what I mean is, how'd you get accepted into this Empire?" he asked. 'Well Talon when I first arrived I kinda caused some mayhem.' I said. "I'm listening" Talon said. 'Well, it all started 2 years ago…'

2 years earlier…

I was available via an offer for free & was chosen by this empire. I appeared a day later & met up with the current Emperor, Furious Dragon. I was sent out to fight off some trolls. I knew my abilities & turned into Crystal Dragon. Soon I defeated the trolls & turned normal. I heard others say they saw a Crystal Dragon off the west side. I snickered & flew off to fight more trolls. This time I turned into Death Dragon & killed more trolls. I heard reports of a Death Dragon spotted off the South Side. I flew over to more trolls & killed them as Vulcano Dragon. I heard reports of a Vulcano Dragon spotted off the East Side. I giggled again & found the last group of trolls. I turned into my favorite form, Electric Bahamut Dragon. The trolls near me all began screaming in fear. I had heard about how if you mention a Bahamut's name, they freak out; if you have a Bahamut, they commit suicide. I used Electric Whirlwind & killed them all. Then I turned normal & flew back to the empire which at that time was named Furious Assault Empire. When I returned for some healing I nearly broke out laughing as to what I heard. Then Furious Dragon, the ruler of the empire, called a meeting. I teleported there & he said, "There have been strange sightings of not only a Crystal Dragon, but also of a Vulcano Dragon, Death Dragon & the ultra-rare, legendary Electric Bahamut Dragon. Does anyone- (Hears laughing) What the-?" Furious had asked. The laughing came from me. I was cracking up cause everyone thought they were seeing things but it was really me. I laughed so hard I nearly passed out. But my laughter was soon stopped. Furious had roared to silence me. "Rainbow Dragon! Why are you laughing while I speak?!" Furious roared. 'Well because you're talking about me! I have the power to transform into 4 different dragons & use their abilities.' I said. Furious laughed at me. I showed them & all were amazed. "You truly are worthy. Will you be my empress?" Furious asked. Then it was my turn to laugh. Furious growled at me & forced me to be his empress. I hated it. He did all the work, fought all the battles & made me stay back at the empire. Soon I had my chance when he got Galaxy. Then we defeated all the trolls around the empire. We eventually over threw Furious Dragon as the ruler & we began to rule.

Present day…

'& that Talon is how I got here.' I explained. "That's odd, I thought you were misunderstood & was attacked on sight." Talon said. 'That was Vile's story you silly draggy.' I said. Talon snickered & flew away. & that my fellow players is how I became part of this empire.

RainB: Yeah that's all to it.

Talon: R&R!


End file.
